1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination collapsible chair and walker device for aiding a handicapped person to move in an independent manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safe exercise combination collapsible chair and walker device having a stable wide base support, a seat which may be folded out of the way when not in use, and a collapsible frame for easy storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination chair and walker devices are well known, as exemplified by the following prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,058 issued Jun. 17, 1919 to John I. McGrath, discloses a walking chair having wheels, arm pit supports and a seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,440, issued Feb. 17, 1932 to Adolf Finkbeiner et al., discloses a walker having a seat which may be adjusted to various heights and which may be folded into a compact structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,700, issued Jul. 11, 1939 to Henry Glynn, discloses a walker having a long support base with a semi-circular end at the front and back thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,466, issued Nov. 14, 1944 to Frank E. Carter, discloses a walker having an elongated rectangular shaped base with an open front end.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,754, issued Feb. 7, 1956 to John G. Leslie et al., discloses an collapsible invalid walker which includes a foldable seat, armpit supports and casters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,052, issued May 14, 1957 to Hans A. I. Johannesen, discloses an invalid walker and transfer device having a U-shaped base frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,888, issued Sep. 20, 1966 to Charles L. Burns, discloses an adjustable invalid walker having adjustable arm pads and pairs of wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,052, issued Dec. 11, 1973 to Paul Andow et al., discloses a wheeled support having adjustable seat and crutch heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,857, issued Jan. 17, 1978 to Svan A. L. Karlsson, discloses apparatus which enables disabled persons to move independently and which includes wheels, seat and arm pits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,582, issued Nov. 4, 1980 to Mark D. Moss, discloses a foldable infant's walker/bouncer having a round or ring-type base.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.